wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Semée
Semée is a dream denizen of Lifey 's, and the strongest denizen ever created, until he made himself existant. He is, as his name suggests, a seme, and saw other denizens as his playthings. Appearance Semée has pitch black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears a grey hoodie. The collar on his neck was a controller collar, which he couls use to shock the other three denizens, Dean , Ikuto , and Daniel. Not much else is known. Before Anti-Wackyland Semée was created from sacrificing real dream denizens in order to make the most powerful one in the world. He is the strongest denizen, who's brain has become warped due to his artificial creation. Lifey saw him as a right hand, who was the seme in her yaoi fantsies. Anti-Wackyland War Semée didn't appear until halfway through, when Ghost went inside of Lifey's mind to save Dean, Ikuto and Daniel, when he used his massive strength to take Sean for himself. Ghost, after a long chase through a labrynth, was finally able to get out of Lifey's head, leaving Lifey and Semée enraged. When Ghost and Petal went to go fight off Nina, Lifey was waiting for them at the front door, and summoned Semée to fight them off. After succesfully knocking out Petal and beating Ghost around, Lifey was sure she had the upper hand when Semée slit her throat, killing her, and taking her soul before he faded into nothing. This, from swallowing it, not only cause him to become an existant entity, but he became a keshin in the process, becoming much stronger. Just when all seemed hopeless, CDoD came in and vanquished him, his spirit becoming a navi charm, that was later used to hold Ghost's spirit as she was able to summon all four denizens with stronger powers than normal. However, this was not the end of Semée, as during the final battle against Quartettie, Semée, his spirit still inside the charm, possesed Ghost and started fighting instead, using the power of Ghost and the denizens souls to create a wave of power, killing of the witch. He told Petal, that in return for giving Ghost`s body back, that she had to create him a new body to live in, which Ghost gladly accepted. A little after the war ended, Ghost finally made a body for him, but unlike what he'd expected, she turmed him into a six-year old girl, and block most of his magic and strength. Before disappearing using a remaining teleportation spell, he (now a she) swore vengeance on Ghost for doing it. When he teleported onto a nearby unknown island, she was approached by a mysterious person in a black cloak, who told her she could get herself back to normal with revenge in the process, which she accepted. Quest for Ballz Though having not appeared yet, it can only be assumed that Semée is working with Helene. A concept art sketch of members of Helenes organization showed a girl in the bottom right-hand corner that was guessed to be Semée was only replied by the artist with a "MAAAAAAYBE." Category:Villain Category:Denizen